Glacier Falls 16
Summary This is a long, slow level. There are only 5 healing goddesses, so to get the goal star for strong goddesses, you must merge all 5 at once. Walkthrough Initially the level is almost completely covered in clouds, so you must do the first steps to unlock it. Those clouds require a Blue Life Flower and a Dragon Tree Sapling to clear. #Merge the three Cosmos Dragon Eggs and the three Ice Dragon Eggs. #Harvest from the Brambles. Merge Life Flower Sprouts by 5s if possible. Merge Bones in whatever number you get them. #While this is going on, also catch a couple floating life orbs and activate them to heal the dead brambles and Dragon Tree Leaves. #Merge Life Flowers to make at least one Blue Life Flower. Merge three Dragon Tree Leaves to make a Dragon Tree Sapling. Use both of these to unlock the clouds. #Work on healing the bottom half of the island with some combination of harvested essence, floating life orbs, and healing by merging. There are no real tricks here and the lands are only a few points damaged. As you go, you will find these things: #*Five Goddesses of Healing. You will need to merge all five at once for one of the goal stars. #*Three Necromancer Grass on Super Dead Land in the middle of the level. There are others on regular dead land you can merge, and the Doom Crosses nearby to the right will spawn Necromancer Grass occasionally. #*A bunch of graves. Merge five Fresh Graves (four of them initially located together at the left; one is more toward the middle). Merge three Corwin's Tombs (the third is near the middle). Now you can merge the Lost Soul's Grave with four on Super Dead Land at the upper left. #*Some dragon trees. Collect five Dragon Tree Leaves from harvesting prism flowers and merge to make two Dragon Tree Saplings. Merge these with the one you used to open the clouds. Merge the Sprouting Dragon Tree with two near the middle of the level. Merge the Young Dragon Tree with two in the middle right. Merge the Vermillion Dragon Tree with two on Super Dead Land in the upper right. #Eventually you will get the whole island cleared except for some Super Dead Land at the top four rows. #Tap the Doom Crosses at left and middle for some Grimm Seeds. Merge five Doom Crosses at once. Tap the Fiend's Resting Places for more Grimm Seeds. Finally, merge the two Fiend's Resting Places with one on Super Dead Land in the far upper left. #Merge some Grimm Saplings to Young Grimm Trees and merge them in 5 and 3 to make 3 Small Grimm Trees. Merge these to make a Grimm Tree. Place this in the gap where it is mostly surrounded by other Grimm Trees to do a combo merge with other Grimm Trees and Dark Grimm Trees. #Merge the Nice Dragon Tree you created earlier with two others now accessible at the top. #Merge three Glowing Life Flowers for a Twin Life Flower and merge with two on Super Dead Land at the upper right. #Merge any life orbs to make two Furious Life Orbs (level 4; green) and merge with the one on Super Dead Land at the upper right. #If you did not already do it, merge life flowers enough times to get the goal star for doing so. #Merge the statues to win. Category:Level